truth or dare to disaster
by raven cat9
Summary: tobi mau nembak konan dalam permainan truth or dare.sasori mau nambah pairing baru di fandom naruto OOC ,one-shot


** Truth or dare**

**Disclaimer :naruto dkk bukan punya naruto punya punya saya bearti**

**dunia mau kebalik **

**np:ini fic naruto pertama saya,jd maaf kalo ada typo,humor gagal,ga nyambung,dll**

**dont forget RR!**

**genre:humor(maybe)**

**pairing:kakuzu x miss money(aka duit)**

** toby x topeng lolipop**

** itachi x ponds anti jerawat**

** sasori x boneka ken**

** kisame x ikan koi**

** konan x detektif conan (wth!)**

** zetsu x bunga venus trap**

** pain x abang - abang yng jual tindikan**

** deidara x teroris**

** hidan x dewa jashin**

**np:pairing -pairing di atas cuma penghias dan ga ada hubunganya ama fic ini.**

* * *

siang Seperti biasa di markas Akatsuki yang semua anggotanya adalah makhluk- makhluk unik mulai dari bendahara yang selalu update kalo soal uang pengeluaran akatsuki mulai dari utang ama tagihan listrik bulanan,anggota(mantan)klan uchina yang dikira berumur 30 tahunan gara-gara "kerutan" di wajahnya,dukun wannabe, bunga pemakan serangga berkepribadian dua, anak yang masa kecilnya ga bahagia ,dan ampe manusia setengah ikan lele sedang menjalani kegiatan yang biasa dilakunin kalo ga ada Kakuzu yang mengawasi brangkasnya yng berisi istri- istrinya (baca duit),Itachi yng mengelus ngelus wajahnya sambil menunggu pacarnya datang dari supermarket (baca krim anti jerawat),Zetsu abis lagi fotosintetis di kebun raya bogor bersama pacar venus trap nya,Hidan yng lagi chatingan ama dewa jashin via m*n,konan yang senyum senyum sendiri liat poster detektif c*nan,deidara lagi facebookan ama salah satu anggota teroris,pain yng lagi ngomel- ngomel ama abang2 jual tindikan karena tindikanya ada yang hello kitty padahal pain maunya yng bentuknya dora (wth),Kisame lagi nangis nonton sinetron "ikan yng tertukar",Tobi bengon

"uh bosan nih main yuk"kata tobi yng baru sadar dari bengonya."iya nih aku juga bosan sinetron gua udah abis

ga tau ngpain lagi"balas kisame yng baru mengelap ingusnya saat nangis (bgm:euwwwww)."kita mau main apa?main pura pura mati?engga deh"balas konan yng masih merhatiin poster conan anggota yng lain jg mengangguk karena sama- sama bosan ."kalo gitu main truth or dare aja yuk!"sahut kakuzu yng tiba kasih usul _"hehehehe kalo main truth or dare nanti pasti ada yng dare kalo ada yng dare aku suruh dia bayar 100.000 ke lah hehehehe _ MUAHAHAHA!"pikir kakuzu yng ketawa sendiri padahal permainanya udh mulai 1 jam yng lalu.

"sekarang girilanku toby pilih truth or dare"sahut sasori

"karena toby anak baik jadi aku pilih dare deh!"balas toby sambil lari -lari yng sudah mulai memasuki mode hyperaktif

"apa ya? ummm aha!toby lu nembak konan aja!"perintah sasori yng mulai memasuki makjomblangr ngeblush semerah jus tomat yng author lagi minum

"_anjrit enak banget gua juga mau kyak_ gitu"pikir pain sambil liatin toby yng lagi mikir ga tau mikir apa.

"ga apa apa nih emangnya?"bisik deidara ke sasori karena udh mulai merasakn firasat buruk

"ga apa kok lumayan bisa nambah pairing baru di fandom ini"balas sasori yng udh tak sabar melihat tobi nembak konan

"oke "ucap tobi sambil pasang muka kiyut tp percuma ketutup topeng.

"apa?"balas konan yng pipinya masih memerah semerah tomat yng lagi digenjet ama author sasori udh nyiapin kamera

"izinkan aku..."jawab toby yng lain udh mulai deg deg kan

"apa?"blas konan yng mulai overheat

3 jam kemudian

"izinkan aku..."ucap toby

"WOI cepetan "sahut sasori yng udh ga sabar

"..."

"..."

"izinkan aku...MENEMBAKMU!"toby sambil ngeluarin pistol AK-47 yng entah dari mana asalnya

**di lain tempat**

"heiii cebol sialan kau mencuri senjataku ya? "teriak hiruma sambil nodong meriam ke sena

"hiiiiii bukan kok hiruma senpai "jawab sena sambil ketakutan

DUARRR...suara meriam terdengar dari arah klub football deimon

**back to toby**

ratttatatatatata...suara ak-47 terdengar di markas akatsuki membuat konan harus menghindar ala james bond dari serangan peluru anggota akatsuki cuma bisa bersembunyi di balik sofa sambil menulis surat wasiat".

"STOP!"teriak kakuzu dan sasori bersamaan yng berhasil menghentikan toby yng mulai memasuki rambo mode

"toby aku nyuruh kamu nembak konan maksudnya menyatakan perasaanmu ama ama dia bukan nembak dia pake pistol"teriak sasori gemes

"oh gitu ya maaf senpai"jawab toby lainya cuma sweetdrop kecuali kakuzu harus menangis karena harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakan yng toby perbuat

sejak saat itu ga ada yng main truth and dare ama toby .apalagi sasori ama konan

**fin ?**

* * *

**bagaimana abal kan?maaf kalo fic nya pendek **

**silahkan kritik dan sarannya dengan menekan tombol review**

**di bawah ini**

no flame

'


End file.
